1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching driving method used for a driving system, and particularly to a switching driving method for generating any type of driving waveforms through high-speed switching the switching circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of semiconductor technology and materials science, the industrial printing technology has become one of important research and development points of advanced process technology gradually, such as the three-dimensional solid ink printer, printed circuit board design inkjet printer, thin film transistor inkjet printer, solar cell electrode making, and biomedical chip enzyme printing process etc.
As described by the design principle, the digital/analog converter and a matched amplifier are usually adopted for the design and realization way of inkjet print head driving signal generator. However, better linear result can be achieved by this kind of way through the amplifier or driving the integrated circuit, but high temperature and waste heat are apt to be produced by operating under high-frequency environment for a long time. Upon using in variable applications, perhaps one or several driving signals are required to achieve the function for several sets of loading at the same time. Not only the additional heat dissipation system or the temperature reducing device is required, but also the volume is large and unit price is high. These factors are the difficulty and challenge encountered for realizing the multi-channel load driving circuit.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,752, it discloses an inkjet device and its correlation method. This technology uses the digital/analog converter to detect the voltage through the driving signal generated by the driving unit, and conduct the voltage feedback modulation control of ink drop size through the image recognition unit. In addition, referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,820, it discloses a device to store the waveforms in a register, and switches the selected waveforms through the waveforms selection unit. These waveforms are transformed to the driving waveforms through the digital/analog converter and signal amplifier, in order to drive the inkjet print head.
In order to get better linearity of driving signal, the conventional industrial inkjet print head often uses small signal with high-voltage amplifier or directly uses the driving integrated circuit as the signal generation unit. Although there is better linearity for this kind of driving design, it is unable to offer the independent driving signal to each channel independently.
Therefore, how to improve the precision and homogeneity of inkjet process has become an important issue of industrial printing technology.